


天然同居段子

by ymh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymh/pseuds/ymh
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, 天然 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	天然同居段子

关于同居

其实千叶离东京也没那么远，不过相叶已经不再是那个隔三差五赶去东京参加训练和拍摄的JR了，出道后的日程比以往要繁忙的多，致使他再没多余的时间浪费在来回往返的路程里。

出道后几年他重新租了个公寓，签合同的时候被中介里的人用眼神来来回回的扫了好几遍，他只低下头在姓名底下草草签上自己的名，抬头愣愣的看了对方一眼：“我的脸上有东西吗？”

“您是相叶吧？”

“哈？是、是啊？”

“岚里的相叶。”

“啊，是。”

后来和前辈聊到这件事的时候他被揪着吐槽了顿，他仰脸看着此时在圈子里大红大紫的前辈很是恨铁不成钢的拍着他的肩膀告诉他：“你可是偶像啊！”

“所以呢？”

“变装是很重要的哦。”

彼时大野拿着一次性杯子路过，对着前辈点了点头，只想绕过他们倒杯凉水，还没走到饮水机前就被拎着后领子抓过去。

“最近你都是坐什么赶通告的？”前辈问，他们琢磨着大野好歹也是队长，又年长，在这方面总能给相叶做个榜样。

“电车。”大野回答，他捏着他的纸杯，结果捏凹下去一角，“我可以去倒水了吗？”

“有人认出你吗？”前辈又问，拦着大野不给他倒水，大野的眉头就皱起来拧成一个八字，他晃悠了一下，站在面前的前辈也跟着他晃悠了下，活像是个守门员，可大野看起来并没有任何的威胁。

“没啊。”他说，真诚的，他用迫切想要倒水的眼神望着他面前在平时很好相处，结果现在格外难缠的前辈，他不懂对方是哪根筋搭错了，但又不能失礼的询问。

“你看，”前辈这么说，他欣喜的扭头看了看相叶，然后又看了看大野，“这就是队长嘛，你怎么变装的？”

“变装？”大野重复了一下，又莫名觉得自己似乎被前辈耍了一通又像是被嘲讽了一下，他还拧着眉头，摇了摇头，小声回答了句，“就，普通……”

“算了，”这次轮到相叶说话，他站起来，现在他比大野要高的多了，但仍旧瘦的像根竹竿，他一副过来人的样子从大野手里接过他那被捏的坑坑洼洼的纸杯，“我帮你倒水吧。”

“你们刚才在讲什么啊？”大野趁前辈们陷入沉默的时候偷溜跑了，相叶站在茶水间里把水杯给他递过去，“奇怪死了。”

“啊，我前不久租了房子，签合同的时候被人认出来了。”相叶告诉他，自己也干脆从一边抽了杯子出来倒水。

大野抬眼看了看他，一瞬间没说话，眼睛倒转了转，相叶握着纸杯有点紧张的看了看对方，又想了想他先前的话，突然有点怕大野觉得这似乎是在讽刺他不变装在电车上也没人认得出他的事。

大野的脑回路暂且还不这么弯，他想了想，说：“照这么看下来，是只有我还和父母住吗？”

相叶松了口气，把胳膊架上对方的肩膀，说：“如果不嫌弃的话，可以搬过来和我一起住哦？可以分摊房租。”

大野真的搬过去和他一起住是两年后，他跨过了二十五岁那一道坎，也被人追着问现在是搬出去住了还是在家里住，整个被问毛了，在晚上喝的醉醺醺的时候问相叶：“你以前说的话还算数吗？”

“哈？”

“合租的事。”

其实两个大男人需要的空间要更大一些，相叶向大野反反复复确认了很多次他是不是真的要和他一起住，在醉醺醺的时候问了大野一遍，醒酒后又问，赶通告的时候问，下班的时候又问，大野又毛了，他觉得问题已经不再是别人问他究竟住哪里的问题了，新的问题出现了，就是喋喋不休的相叶问他究竟是不是真的要和他一起住。

“骗你干什么。”大野说，“我拎包入住，马上就住。”

在同居前相叶的第一件事就是重新租房。

大野原本预计在家躺尸的休息时间全部变成跟着相叶跑中介，一间一间屋子的看，什么交通方便啦，屋子朝向好，小区环境好啦，听的大野直打瞌睡，相叶也听的云里雾里的，两个人在晚上的小酒馆里决定租哪间比较好，讨论了老半天也决定不出来，最后抓阄抓了个，第二天就签合同去了。

大野也在第二天的时候实行了他拎包入住的计划，进屋没走两步，相叶扭头决定今天要大扫除。

“我要搬走。”大野说。

关于肤色

后几年的时候大野迷上了钓鱼，肤色显著性的变黑，第一个发觉的人是相叶，每天和对方抬头不见低头见的，在最开始他以为是家里灯光的关系，有时他们的工作时间不一样，他一大早就要出门赶外景，大野要晚他一个多钟头醒，导致有段时间他们早上见不到，偶尔下午的时候才碰面，一碰面又忙着合流程，到晚上回家才能喘口气，他那时候在饭桌的灯光底下研究大野的脸，有一种说不上来的违和感，他问：“怎么感觉你变黑了，是我的错觉吗？”

这时候春天才过了一半，阳光倒毒了些，但大野肤色的出入变得有点大，相叶觉得在他之前，应该已经有化妆师面对大野的肤色和突然不能用的粉底液怀疑过一次人生了。

“哦，我钓鱼去了。”

大野觉得其实不止自己黑，相叶也黑，但是好像这几年外景出多了，大家都已经习惯在春夏变黑的相叶，所以从不说他什么。

可他皮肤黑了大家就很不公平的吐槽他，尤其是化妆师，在最开始她盯着粉底液摇头的表情就让大野觉得不好意思，她重新挑了粉底在手上试了试，又低头担心的看了看大野，问：“您这肤色…究竟是怎么了？”

夏天的时候他的黑皮愈演愈烈，彼时相叶一如往常的出着外景，样子也不比他好多少，有时候得了空还跑去海边冲浪一番，两个人的肤色倒像难兄难弟了。

但每次被骂的倒还是他。

化妆师和他混熟了以后谈及他的肤色就越来越不拘谨，她拍开他脸上的粉底，又朝后退了几步，皱着眉头的看了看：“怎么看怎么又觉得要换粉底了？大野桑，您可否克服一下钓鱼的欲望？”

到后来还被事务所狠骂一顿，说什么你看看你身边谁和你一样黑，不，差不多黑的都没有一个。

其实大野还挺想提名相叶的，但对着事务所顶嘴又不太好，最后把气给咽回去了。

不过别人对他的肤色和对相叶肤色的态度的确不太公平。

尤其是他们一起聚着化妆的时候。

身后相叶的化妆师讲起话来倒温温柔柔的，她站在镜子前看了看相叶的脸：“相叶桑最近出外景辛苦了吧？”

“啊？”

“又黑了一个度，真辛苦啊。”

“啊，还、还行吧。”

大野这时候其实特别想插一句，那家伙出外景晒那么黑还偷偷去海边玩了一圈呢，超狡猾的。

但想想说不出口，肯定要被问我们都不知道的事你怎么知道，他最不擅长说谎了。

关于做饭

其实在最开始他们叫外卖和下馆子比较多。

他们租的还是个小独栋，空间大，尤其是厨房空间，什么锅碗瓢盆都有，还连带着一个大烤箱。

可无奈碰上两个对做菜不是很有研究的人。

压力比较大的是相叶，毕竟脑袋上顶着家里是开中华料理店的头衔，但即便如此也不是很明白做菜的原理。

旁边的大野也不是很精通做菜，在很多时候他们聚集在厨房里都只有面面相觑的份。

虽然这样但他们还是很努力，先是去买了围裙，然后就是去书店买了一堆花花绿绿的菜谱，收银员扫条形码的时候还很疑惑的看了看他们两个，他们两个人双双别过脸去不敢看别人的眼神。

有空的时候他们会一起买菜，蹬着脚踏车去菜市场，这个菜看着买一点，那个菜看着买一点，总提着沉甸甸的菜出来，那时候才商量着说这么多菜两个人究竟要怎么吃。

在最开始的时候煮菜失败是非常常见的。

大野系上围裙在翻料理书，旁边的相叶一边切菜一边斜眼瞄内容：“啊呀，O酱不要只顾着自己看啊，念给我听要怎么做啊？”

大野念菜谱磕磕绊绊的，一边念还要一边看相叶的步骤，一不小心就看错了行，叫相叶把下锅菜的顺序给弄反了，做出来的东西不是煮太生就是太熟，两个人像小白鼠一样的尝了一圈，心里暗想不要因为初次下厨就把自己弄到进医院，很丢人的。

后来他们决定去问问有经验的人，钻进乐屋问问二宫做菜手法又问问松本做菜技巧，厚着脸皮的问了一套东西出来，扭脸撞上拿着咖啡的樱井，对方倒笑的和善，落落大方的问：“你们在问什么？也要问我吗？”

“我觉得，”相叶歪了歪脑袋。

大野补上后半句：“就不用了吧……？”

做饭实际上就是熟能生巧，掌握技巧和熟练工序了以后，他们没什么做不好的，于是终于跨过了下厨房和食物中毒的那条坎，成功的成长了。

他们倒不严格规定谁什么时候要做饭，不走这一套，缘由他们平时工作时间的不同。

谁有空就连带着做一下饭，没空就拉倒。

相叶有段时间都要早起，他留了早饭给大野，还往冰箱上贴了张便利贴让大野要是没事就料理一下晚饭。

等相叶晚上回来的时候大野出门赶公演去了，冰箱上的便利贴被换下来，大野的字迹龙飞凤舞的写着自己做了引以为豪的咖喱饭，用的亲妈菜谱，在末尾又说早饭很好吃。

大野半夜轻手轻脚的回来，相叶把剩下的饭和咖喱装在盘子里，上面裹了层保鲜膜，顶上贴着便利贴说咖喱很好吃，工作辛苦了，底下又配了个笑脸，黑笔的出水在最后断断续续的，但落笔很用力，在纸张上直直的按出压痕来，看上去元气满满。

他低头看了会儿，总觉得自己能从便利贴上的字想象出相叶这么说的话音，对方彼时已经早早睡了，第二天还要继续工作，他把咖喱饭塞进微波炉里叮了一圈，把便利贴塞进了口袋里。

他这时候想能和相叶同居还真是件天大的好事。


End file.
